


The pilot wants to try something kinky!

by Kaiwi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Lena is naive bordering on dumb, Mercy is trash but still pretty good., Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Smash bros is played, Spanking, Widowmaker is just too damn good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi
Summary: Rewrite/remake of an old story. I suck at overarching plots. This one will just be mostly fluff and fun. Explicit scenes from chapter 2 onwards!Lena's a pilot for the Royal Air Force. Her best friend, Angela Ziegler is too busy with her new girlfriend, Fareeha Amari.As a result, she's been spending her free time with Fareeha's best bud, Amélie Lacroix.Due to some circumstances Lena has a newfound interest, after an unexpected event. BDSM!And it just so happens Amélie is a former top-class dominatrix with an attraction. Unbeknownst to our little Pilot!
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The pilot wants to try something kinky!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break, I'm terrible with story since I don't storyboard, plan and just usually wing it.
> 
> So this one is just going to be a bunch of fluff/fun without too much focus on story.
> 
> For fun, I've added plenty of references from my past stories regarding these two.
> 
> Let me know what you think of Lena's accent, I don't know if it's too jarring but I tried to write it with her accent in mind

Lena glanced down at the iPhone in her hand, checked the address for what seemed like the hundredth time, then looked back up at the manor…Or was it a chateau?

Like she knew the difference anyway...

She swallowed hard.

Part of her hoped it was the wrong address. That way she could just flee back to her room, maybe give her enough time to make up an understandable excuse. _Sorry Amélie, somethin’ came up! Erm, they wanted me to squiz in’ta base and help wif tha new prototype!_

“Stupid Lena! STUPID!” Lena banged palm to forehead, the force nearly dislodged her aviator sunnies and proceeded to stomp in a circle and stare up at the clear blue sky. “She’ll never believe that!”

But that was hardly the worst of it.

The address was right there at the open gate! A sophisticated silver 74 inscribed upon the pillar. Lena wasn’t even sure where the heck she’d even travelled to, she couldn’t even make out the end of the street. Each building was just as magnificent as the last. The front lawns of each estate were greater than the orphanage she grew up in! Many times, over. Gosh, she knew this woman was rich, but this was just ridiculous.

First the gold class tickets, then the fancy restaurant with the dehydrated napkins and finally the Lamborghini! Granted she had travelled in the vehicle more times than she cared to count…But a home of this size? What was she? French royalty!?

Lena kicked the ground, shoving her hands into jacket pockets and loitered around for another minute. Her bottom lip pushed out blowing at the fringe. “Oh, sod it!” She stepped between the pillars and traversed up the immeasurably long pathway with harried strides, look glued to the ground. For some odd reason the large open lawn and pathway left her feeling exposed.

As she climbed up the granite steps and came to a halt in front of the lightly gilded yew doors. She searched around the lavish entrance, no door knocker…But doorbell with a tiny almost indistinguishable button? Certainly.

Lena licked her lips and peeped behind. One last chance to flee.

She turned around to the front to discover her finger already pressing down against the button. _Ok body just betray me like that!_

An eternity passed.

Or so it seemed.

Lena clutched her stomach with a wince, maybe skipping breakfast was the play. The fancy little ham and cheese croissant formed a knot in her tummy. She shuffled on the spot and tugged at the collar of her olive drab flying suit.

It was about now she was questioning her choice of wear. This was supposed to be a date! Of sorts.

But her mind reminded promptly, _it’s not like you ever wore anything different when you had a date!_

“Shuddup brain! Not helpin’!” The pilot grouched out loud. Stealing a glance at her phone, dismayed to find less than a minute had passed.

An audible click followed by the faintest squeak…

Lena straightened up and stood at attention. Before her stood the tall, amber hued eyes, ever so elegant and lovely, French woman. With a stern expression.

“Uhm...Ahem…Hi! I’m Lena.” Lena rasped.

Amélie’s long eyelashes slow blinked, the faintest trickle of humour graced her lips. If anything, a sneer more than a smirk.

“I am aware.” Her voice measured and cool, not entirely devoid of emotion. “We have only known each other for the past four months.” 

Lena’s mouth open and shut doltishly, she waved her index finger from right to left. Good point, she was already making a fool of herself, less than a minute in. _Stupid Lena--!_

Amélie stepped off to the side and gestured with a thumb.

Lena obeyed with a single quick stride, facing forward and inspected the impressive view. The grand staircase snapped up her attention. The door clicked shut behind, a graceful pale ivory arm looped around her neck warmly. Butterflies kicked up in her stomach.

“Do you require a towel, chérie?”

“Huh?”

Amélie glided into the corner of Lena’s peripherals.

“Your hands.”

Lena glanced down to her, both limbs rubbed against the fabric of her flight fatigues with surprising vigour. Turning back to the French woman and responded with a quick shake of her head.

Amélie quirked a brow and traced her left index finger against Lena’s opposite collarbone. The little tremors that ran down her spine were delightful. “Very well. Come in.” Amélie guided her guest off to the side, away from the grand stone staircase, “No sense in standing at the entrance all morning.”

An audible gulp emitted from Lena.

“Something the matter?”

“Nothin’!” Lena responded voice nearly cracking, as she shuffled beside and led through various antique white limestone hallways and passages. Everything passed by in a blur as they arrived at an open kitchen, dining and living room. Black steel doors stood at least twelve feet tall at the back of the great room. To the left, a u-shaped staircase ran parallel to the kitchen to the right.

“…Whoa.”

“Have a seat.” Amélie nudged the brit forward, “Make yourself at home, Lena. Can I get you something? Coffee, tea or perhaps something a bit…Harsher?”

“…Tea, please!” Lena managed amidst her awe.

Now she was no architectural expert, but the colours and design of the home highlighted the European influenced design. The neutral palette both easy on the eyes and welcoming. She scanned for an appropriate location to make camp. Near the glass coffee table was probably preferable.

Lena tested a beige armchair with a hand first, the seat was at the head of one end of the table. Finding the stiff fabric to her satisfaction as she settled herself into it with a pleased beam. The seat large enough to curl up in. With just the right amount of cushioning.

Amélie returned from the kitchen with a tray balanced upon her fingers, carrying two cups and a teapot. For a strange reason, Lena struggled to pull her gaze away from Amélie’s long legs, fit for a ballerina. Somehow, she felt out of place amidst the luxury and gorgeous homeowner.

Deep mauve locks covered Amélie’s eyes, it was strange but all the more alluring that she wasn’t wearing it in a ponytail today, the smooth and silky hair contrasted with the plain white slim fit t-shirt; as she poured the tea, the floral aroma of earl grey wafted over. Evoking the sharp taste of citrus.

As Amélie slinked to the opposite side of the table and seated herself atop a similar armchair with crossed knees. She carried her plate at sternum height, the almond and upturned eyes flicked up to Lena. Amber in colour with a golden hue.

Lena froze mid lean for the cup of tea, her features reflected her thinking, _Why does it look like she wants me to ask for perm’ssion?_

“Erm…May I?”

“Why, of course.” Amélie indicated with a tiny wave of her hand before lifting her own cup up to partake. Gaze fixated upon the little treasure in front.

Encouraged, Lena hastily retrieved her cup and took a sip—

And immediately regretted it.

The boiling hot liquid was ejected into a fine mist with a spit take. “PFFTHAA!” The teacup clattered back onto the plate still seated atop the coffee table.

Amélie recoiled ever so slightly away from the mixture of sputum and drink, shying teacup away from the spray of liquid with a wrinkle of her pointed nose.

Lena leapt up to her feet with an exasperated expression, tongue hanging out as she searched about for a tissue box. She glanced at the woman across from with wide eyes as they indicated behind with a slight nod, rushing towards its general direction.

Nearly five minutes and a handful of Kleenex later, the young pilot stared at the businesswoman incredulously.

“How ca’ uoh dree tha’!?”

Amélie slanted her head to the side, “Come again?”

Lena peeked down at the throbbing tongue with a wince, she dashed past the puzzled French woman. Yanking the sink handle diagonally towards the side labelled with a blue C. She stuck her abused organ under the blast of cool liquid with a gratified moan. After wiping her face with the sleeve of her royal air force jacket she attempted once more.

“How can you drink that!?”

The poised female peered out from the side of her armchair tentatively, the tall back of the seat obscured most of her body.

“It’s tea, Lena.”

Lena spluttered and threw her arms into the air, producing a nonsensical noise with her mouth. “Grphmnl—I KNOW THA’!” She marched over with exaggerated swings of her arm. “But it’s WAY too HOT!”

“Tea is supposed to be hot.” Amélie answered with a sip. “I thought you British knew how to drink tea.”

“Whether or not what I am doesn’ mean nuffing!” Lena grumped, pacing about in a loop beside Amélie’s armchair. “An’ if anyfing, me being British should act as an authority on how to drink tea! AND THAT WAS WAY TOO HOT! LAVA! MOLTEN LAVA I SAY!”

Amélie remained silent, content to allow the heated woman to rant as she enjoyed the drink.

“Oooh! Who taugh’ you how to brew earl grey, Amélie?! Don’t you know you’re supposed ta use not-quite boiling water?!” Lena ran both hands through her hair, ruffling the tufty brown mess even further. “You’ve gone and ruined the flavour!”

Lena whipped around to glare, only to discover just how truly indifferent Amélie was to the matter as she poured another cup. The composed French woman interjected likely sensing the imminent freak out,

“If you’re quite _done_ …” A hint of annoyance underlined her voice.

Lena shut her mouth instantaneously and settled down, bowing her head with a mumble, “Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am...” Trudging back to the armchair.

Winning arguments was hard. At least with this one.

Amélie straightened up in her seat and interlaced graceful digits of both hands. “Now tell me, what did you wish to consult with me about?” She tilted her head to the other side, “I find it odd that you insisted we discuss it in person.”

The British pilot fidgeted with the armrest of her seat and dipped her head towards the floor. A shade of rose blossoming across her cheeks as she struggled to find the correct words to begin with.

“Is something the matter?”

Lena rubbed the back of her neck with a grimace, she opened and shut her mouth repeatedly.

“If you are uncomfortable, we do not have to speak about it.”

“No—It’s just, I dunno if it’s weird!” Lena stole a glance and swallowed; her eyes shifted about nervously. “C..Cause we haven’ known each other too long y’know?”

“Hm, I suppose…” Amélie trailed off, sinking into silent reflection. After an imperceptible amount of time passed, she addressed Lena with mild curiosity. “May I ask you a question?”

“Y-Yeah, of cours’!”

“Why did you not consult your friend, I hear you’re close with Dr. Ziegler?”

Lena’s brows drew into a visible pout, the fidgeting ceased and instead her arms crossed over her chest. An irritated grumble, “She’s too busy with her new girlfriend…”

Now it wasn’t like she disliked Angela’s new girlfriend; in fact, it was quite the opposite. But the time they spent together cut into the time she could’ve been having fun with one of her closest friends from high school. Since the other one was somewhere across the world in South Korea.

It didn’t help she didn’t have a girlfriend either.

Amélie’s left brow twitched, a flicker of amusement.

“Yes, Fareeha has been quite absent as well.”

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation before…”

“I believe it was the time at the café, after Fareeha’s birthday. It is where you proposed we—” Amélie gestured between, “Associate instead.”

“Oh yeah! Tha’ place had fantastic Swiss rolls…” Lena’s expression brightened as she recalled the memory. “I din’t think you would accep’ that offer!”

“Hm?”

Lena blinked back rapidly, blurting out, “Fareeha said you were the anti-social type--” A pale hand darted up to her mouth. She added with wide eyes, “Please don’t tell her I said that!”

“Did she now…” Amélie’s eyes narrowed briefly and a “Hmming” noise, “Moving along, if you would prefer, we can find something else to entertain ourselves until you feel more at ease.”

Lena let loose an uncertain laugh, _Gee, I dunno—_ She shut her eyes and silently berated, that was unfair. Sure, Amélie possessed a certain unnatural, cold air about herself but time had proven she was quite a kind creature. Maybe it was the businesswoman inside, Lena had heard business folk were all rather cold and calculating!

“Sorry, sorry…I know I asked for this—” Lena rubbed at her temple with a finger with a frustrated hiss. “Mmnng…Okay! I’ll just come out and say it…But you can’t laugh or judge!” Jutting a digit at.

Amélie raised a hand into the air in front of, with a tiny incline of her head.

Lena licked her lips and began fidgeting again. “Ok…Ok…So, uhmm…” She glanced back and forth between Amélie and the floor. “I...I wanna try BDSM!”

“You will have to be a bit more specific.”

“Huh? Wai’ tha’s it?”

Amélie quirked a brow and slanted off to the side, resting her elbow against an armrest and propping the side of her head against index and thumb. “You said not to laugh or judge.”

“Yea’ but I expected a bigger reaction y’know?” Lena leaned forward in her seat and turned her cheekbone towards. “I mean, it’s not like an everyday thin’…”

“Lena, trust me when I say this. It’s not that uncommon.” Amélie replied with a roll of her eyes and instead took an interest in her fingernails. “What brought this on anyways?”

“Uhhh…”

“Was this an interest for a while or just recently?

Lena’s brain blanked out for a split second. As a vivid memory flashed, the groans, cries and grunts as the interracial couple hooked up unbeknownst to her presence. She was never using that spare key again.

“Lena?”

“Huh? Wuzzat?”

Amélie’s lips thinned as a brief flicker of annoyance passed.

“S..Sorry.”

“I asked if this was a recent event.”

Lena shook her head frantically, her voice an octave higher than usual. “Nope! Not at all, totally not! Always been interested, yes ma’am. Always wanted Faree—”

“…Were you about to say Fareeha?”

 _STUPID LENA, STUPID!_ The pilot berated internally, fighting the urge to slap herself. “Uh, no…?”

Amélie sighed.

Lena swore she saw a tiny smirk on her friend’s features.

“So, you caught Fareeha and Dr. Ziegler in the bedroom. And that sparked the interest.”

Lena hung her head in shame. No wonder she never won at poker, “…Yeh. Angie was really getting into it, I thought it was phys’cal abuse at first and wuz about to step in--Wait a minute, how’d y’guess?!”

“Again…Not that uncommon.”

“So, Angie’s not a freak?”

Amélie grimaced as if reminded of a bad memory. “Well, let’s just say that the both of them are quite in the deep end.”

“Whassat suppos’d to mean? Angie’s an angel!” Lena leapt up to her feet with a puzzled expression, “I’ve known her since kinder!”

“Mon dieu…You can be quite…” Amélie cupped her forehead for a moment, “ _naïve.”_

 _Aww…Hana always said that too. Adam, Charlie—HAAA, Angie too!_ Lena puffed her cheeks out, “Nuh uh! Takes brains to fly a jet y’know hmph!”

An amused huff escaped from the French woman.

“I said naïve, not stupid.”

Truthfully Lena didn’t know the difference. Instead she just crossed her arms, pivoted on the spot and continued to be grumpy.

Amélie slithered over like a snake, her footsteps nigh imperceptible across the wooden flooring. Warm hands grasped the pilot’s shoulders, she leaned over the side to address the girl in her grasp. “I meant no offense. Now, shall we get back to the main topic?”

It took a few seconds before Lena relented and faced Amélie. “Foine…So whajja ask me again?”

“I asked you to be more specific. What in particular were you interested about it?”

Lena’s brows shot up, “Whaddya mean? Doesn’ what I said cover it all?”

Amélie huffed, “Do you even know what the acronym stands for?”

“BDSM is an acronym!?”

“Yes. Bondage and discipline, domination and submission. Sadism and Masochism.”

Lena’s mouth formed a small O. “…Oh. Wait so shouldn’ it be BDDSSM?”

“…Just stay on topic, Lena. I don’t coin the acronyms.” Amélie’s grip around Lena’s shoulders tightened momentarily.

“Hmm…I dunno! I guess the ropes and stuff were pretty interesting. There seems to be a lotta pain involved…I don’ like pain…”

Amélie quirked a brow at and released the woman, retreating to the couch to their one o’clock. Leaving the girl to face her backyard alone. “So, the notion of being restrained appeals to you?”

“Dunno, m-maybe?” Lena scratched the side of her head, to her pleasant surprise. The topic wasn’t as embarrassing as she thought it’d be, at least with Amélie here treating it so naturally. “The videos I watched, they seemed to be enjoying it. There was quite a bit of spankin’…”

“Ah, like the one with the ginger dominatrix and her companion with the long blonde hair?”

The energetic brunette’s eyes bulged in her sockets. An evident blush erupted across rose beige cheeks and an incredulous splutter. She demanded with a stomp, “H—HOW?!”

Amélie shrugged casually, “The time I used your computer to check my emails. It was right there on the screen. You searched for some hardcore material.”

It took a minute for it to click into place. Lena gasped! She accused the French woman with her index finger

“T-THA’ WAS OUR FIRST OUTING!”

Amélie leaned her head back over the backrest, “Hmm…Now that I think about it, you are correct.” She met Lena’s gaze with a mischievous twinkle. “That was an enjoyable afternoon.”

“A…An’ you weren’t freaked out?! We even hung out plenty times moar after tha’ I…mean, this is soooo humiliatin’!”

“That we did, I find your company pleasant. One’s preferences and orientation mean little.”

“What do you mean orientation?!”

Amélie offered a lopsided shrug, “I noticed your search history.” She paused, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “…You’re not upset about Fareeha’s presence because—”

“NO!” Lena practically bellowed, leaping on the spot a fraction. “A-Angie’s just a friend!” She recoiled slightly, “W-Why are you lookin’ like that?”

Amélie must’ve realised her own expression gave way to her thoughts, “Hm? Ah, I just thought they made a good couple. It has been a while since I’ve seen my friend enjoying herself as much as she has.”

It was Lena’s turn to sigh, she flopped and slumped into the armchair. “Haa…Yeh…Me too. Tis’ all she talks about nowadays.” She climbed back up in her seat and leaned forward for some tea, taking a sip—“PLYEH! Nasty, I forgot you messed it all up!”

  
Lena adjusted her jacket, zipping it up to just above the breast. A bubble of gas tickled her throat, she fought off the urge to belch with a light clap of her fist against chest. _That was rather swell! I might hafta give duck another try!_

She spun on the spot to face the generous woman whom had so graciously listened, fed and kept her company for the afternoon and evening. A broad grin erupted across her features, “Thanks Amélie! For everythin’!”

“You are most welcome, Lena.” The French woman responded with a faint but warm smile as she leaned against the wall to her left with crossed arms. “It’s a shame we didn’t have time for you to even out our score.”

“Ah well, always next time” Lena shrugged, leaning in with a finger wag, “Don’t be too surprised if I three stock ya!”

Amélie’s shoulders bobbed lightly as she chuckled.

Lena fixed her sleeves and flashed another beam, “Welp, about time I head off!”

Amélie strode over and unlocked the front door, propping it open for her guest.

“Are you sure you do not want a lift home, Lena?”

“Naw! I dun wanna inconvenience ya anymore than I already haf!”

“It really is no problem at—”

Lena patted her on the arm with a smile, “Blimey! I’ll be fine, ya silly bean.” She stole one final glance and then stepped through the wide doors; the chill of autumn late evening kissed her cheeks.

“Wait—”

A light but firm grip grasped her by the shoulder, nearly yanking the pilot off-balance with a yelp as her limbs flew forward. The ever-happy-go-lucky nature of the woman brushed it off with a playful spin and stood at attention.

“Hwah--?! Whassta matter?”

Amélie hesitated. The golden amber hues searched the bright hazelnut eyes.

Uncertainty was a rare sight indeed.

“Everythin’ okay, Amélie?”

“…Lena, about our conversation earlier, did you…?”

“Hm? Oh, loud and clear!” Lena saluted spiritedly, “If I do decide to pursue, safety first! I’ll go to a professi’nal!”

“Yes…Good, good to hear…” Amélie trailed off, her gaze averted for but a split second. She wrestled with her thoughts until eventually she murmured, “So…Do you think you will?”

Lena stood there politely with a pleasant expression, “Do I...Hmm…the way you explain’d it makes it seem less scary…” She bobbed her head eagerly, “So, yeah I fink I will!”

Amélie retrieved her grasp and crossed the limb under her breasts and shifted her weight, for the first time in Lena’s eyes, a look of nervousness passed by their stoic features.

“Ahem. I see, and in order to do so, you will need a partner.”

“Uh huh!”

“…For your safety, it has to be with someone you trust and knowledgeable.”

“Yup, yup! Preferably with years of experience or willin’ to learn togevher!”

“Right.” Amélie’s voice lingered with uncertainty, she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. Elegant and defined pink lips smacked together lightly as her eyes searched the area above Lena. “…How about myself?”

“Sure! Why—WAIT WOT!?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments about her accent!


End file.
